Sinner
by Moved to Shachou
Summary: [SephirothxZack, Oneshot] Had I sinned? Did I deserve the pain Sephiroth was racking upon my body, trying to tear my conscious into pieces? What I did to Strife...did it incur this punishment upon me?


A/N:

Short oneshot written on some urge to write any kind of smut. I feel kinda bad for Zack in this one...oh, well. Hedgehog hair will get over it.

XD -shot by every Zack fangirl on this planet-

Please enjoy.

* * *

I paused before the door, tracing my fingers over the doorknob hesitantly and taking in a deep breath. God damn it. God damn it all. God Damn ShinRa. God Damn Wutains. God Damn Sephiroth...that silver haired bastard. We were the same rank, had the same amount of years enlisted, the same accomplishments. And here he was, looking down on us all like we were all just privates again. Sephiroth may be the favorite of ShinRa, but I wasn't going to allow this again.

It was something I had been trying to forget, and horribly failing. We had been in our quarters in Midger, preparing to leave for Junon the next day, and just like that he was on me, ordering me to give let him fuck me and not giving me a chance to tell him no. Now he's invited me to his office... needs to 'talk' with me in private over some special circumstances that have arisen in the Wutain war. Circumstances my ass. That cock sucking bitch was lying, nothing had happened for months in the war aside from miniscule spars between the forces.

With a click, I realized the door had swung open in front of me. My eyes that had been staring at the golden knob moments before were now focused on Sephiroth's waist. Growling, I looked up into his eyes.

"Zack, what are you standing in the hall for? You're already ten minutes late." Sephiroth said flatly, pushing me into the room and shutting the door behind him. What the hell was he thinking?

I stood as tall as I could, almost coming up to his height. "Sephiroth, I am a first class SOLDIER. I will not stand for this!"

Sephiroth smiled coldly towards me. "Then...you will sit for this..." His hand gripped my shoulder and he pushed me onto the couch, hitting my shins against the coffee table in doing so. Pain shot up them, but I didn't say a word. Then he grabbed my wrists, his face brushing against mine. "Don't make a sound...there are not many in the halls today thanks to the holidays, but just in case..."

I frowned. "Stop. Right now. I don't want this again, you already violated me! Don't do it again."

Sephiroth sighed. "Oho? Well, I happen to know you've been violating a certain other little ShinRa soldier, have you not?"

I'm sure my eyes flashed with anger. How did he know about that! I knew it wasn't right of me either...but that soldier had been on my mind for weeks...and then I couldn't seem to stop himself that one night. But I had been drunk, and not very able to control my actions. Sephiroth, on the other hand, was a flat out rapist, and was perfectly sober then and now.

I squirmed a bit as Sephiroth's body pushed down on mine. He wasn't even making a move, just watching my reactions with his mako eyes and gaining sheer enjoyment just from watching it all. God, how I loathed him. He must have saw my feelings in my face, because he laughed and said, "Zack, rank or no rank, I don't think you should be questioning my own actions. Tell President about me, I'll tell him about you raping the poor little blonde soldier. What was his name..."

"I'm not telling you-"

"Ah, yes. Cloud Strife. Isn't he underage anyways? Still a juvenile?"

I growled again under my breath. "You're such a freaking bitch!"

Sephiroth smirked. "Wrong. _You_ are the bitch in this situation. _My_ bitch, to be exact."

Ouch. That stung. But he had a point. His grip on my wrists tightened as he pressed his lips against mine, not hesitating to push his tongue against my own. I tried to kick him, but Sephiroth continued to pin me down using his hips. As I squirmed more and more, Sephiroth laughed into my mouth and pulled his face from mine temporarily.

"Do you really expect me to stop just because you try to escape like that? You might as well just accept that you're mine."

I glared spitefully, not replying as his hands reached under my sweater, the cold leather of his gloves making me shudder uncontrollably as they ran across my chest, groping it roughly. I didn't know how to stop him as he took of his gloves and reached down into my pants. I just shut my eyes and refused to make noise. Sephiroth smiled at me cruelly again as he slipped my trousers down to my knees along with the rest of my underclothes. He then grabbed at my length and began to rub it inbetween his long fingers, my stomach sinking as I watched myself harden in his grasp.

"Sephiroth, please don't go on with this. Just let me be, please!" I begged, bringing myself down to a new low. Groveling for Sephiroth to leave me. But anything, anyway I could escape from this!

Sephiroth bent forward and sucked on my neck teasingly. "Keep on begging for mercy...you're just making this all the more enjoyable." He bit down hard and I opened my mouth in a silent scream as blood trickled down my neck and onto my sweater that was pushed up around my chest.

"Then I won't! Sephiroth, someday you'll suffer for this!" I shouted.

"Just as you will suffer for what you did to that boy..."

My head began to spin. Even if I wasn't sober...what had I done? The other soldiers had told me I had been his first, but I didn't think anything of it then. Stealing Cloud's virginity...so did that make me as bad as Sephiroth? Even he hadn't taken my first time, though without a doubt he probably would've anyways regardless. So I was just a lowlife rapist as well...I felt my guilt build up as Sephiroth continued for his own pleasure..._his_ pleasure...molesting my body...and toying with my mind...

I wasn't going to cry. That would have been stupid. But in my mind, I had to have been. The feeling was overwhelming. I could barely even feel Sephiroth take my entire cock into his mouth and suck on it aggressively. Just like I had to Strife...I was hating myself right then. How could I have been so cruel? Not able to concentrate on holding it back, I moaned loudly as Sephiroth's fingers stroked the the underside of my length.

Sephiroth pulled his mouth from my cock and let out a laugh. "You've been so quiet, my Zack. Am I not doing a good enough job?" He looked closer at my face. "I knew it. You can't stand yourself for hurting him."

"Shut u-"

Sephiroth covered my mouth, his other hand continuing to stroke my body. "It's all your fault. He will forever remember you only as the one who hurt him. Just as you will remember me." He added with a squeeze. I gasped loudly and bit his hand that was covering my mouth.

"No! Im serious! SHUT UP!"

"You can't take the guilt...I always knew you were weak..." Sephiroth said in his icy tone, both his hands now running through my hair as he brought his lips to my face, just resting them against it. Even his breath was cold...I shivered under it, but did not falter.

"Yes. I have guilt. But I won't let it bother me! I don't care how he feels! He's just some worthless kid!" I paused after saying it. What _had_ I just said! Did I just say that? My eyes widened a bit as the silver haired man before allowed an even bigger grin to part his lips as he took my hands into his.

"You're becoming like m-"

"NO!" I screamed. I could feel my fingernails digging into his skin as his blood spilled over our hands, but Sephiroth said nothing. I could feel the hot tears build up in my eyes. But I wasn't going to let this make me cry. "I will not become...and I am not...you, Sephiroth. You cock sucking, mother fucking, son of a bitch!"

"Such harsh words..." Sephiroth murmured. his face buried into my chest as I felt his tongue flick over my nipples. I grimaced, but before I could throw out another retort, I heard the door swing open, and in walked the spawn of the devil himself, Tseng. What he was doing there in the first place, I still am curious to, but nonetheless he looked over us.

"I thought you two were supposed to be working."

Not "Get off him!", not "Rapist!", just "I thought you two were supposed to be working". I repeat, God damn Shin-Ra. Walk in on your greatest general molesting your other employee full on, blood still dripping from both of us, and be worried about our work habits.

Sephiroth looked to Tseng. "Yes. But every minute of my life is company time, and I work then. I set aside none of it for me. Do I not get a reward now of all times?"

Tseng looked straight at me, as though investigating me thoroughly. "I suppose, you do, General. But I will be discussing your month's paycheck with the President. Both of yours."

I felt like gawking, but if I did I would loose control of the tears that were still forming in my eyes, still telling myself I couldn't cry. I was being _molested_. Played with like a toy. And my pay was being docked for it! It was outrageous. Sephiroth didn't need his money, but I sent mine back to my parents so they could freaking live a good life. Sephiroth didn't do anything with his money, it just went into some account at the bank, This was so wrong in so many ways...

Tseng bowed his head and quietly walked out, but then paused. He turned his head to me one more time, and I could've sworn I had saw some small amount of pity in his eyes. "Zack...you're needed in training the new recruits. Meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes." Tseng shut the door behind him, his footsteps echoing in the hall into he walked so far away I could no longer hear them.

My hate for Tseng's part in Shin-Ra decreased. An excuse to get out of here...and just enough time Sephiroth didn't have time to wedge himself up my ass. Thank the gods...

Sephiroth sighed. "This is the first time work's ever gotten in the way...ah, well. We can always continue this later..." Sephiroth said, handing me my belt and pulling himself off of my body. I took it hurridly, standing up and pulling my pants back on. As I clicked the belt back, Sephiroth traced my cheek with his slender fingers. "I won't forget that you owe me..."

I bitterly shook my head away, but Sephiroth smiled gently and laughed. "Just go, Zack. You're free to go." I stomped off, slamming his door behind me. The sound of the wood slamming against the door way didnt cover up Sephiroth's numerous chuckles at my temper that he had fired up.

I hurried to the courtyard, where Tseng was standing alone. Sighing, I confronted him. "So, where are we training today?"

"We aren't."

I blinked. "Huh? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

I blinked again. "Why, Tseng?"

Tseng turned his back on me. "Because. It wasn't right. Regardless."

"But..."

Tseng had already walked off amazingly fast. Sighing again, I looked up at the Shin-Ra HQ. The polluted sky didn't seem to make the right backdrop for the beautiful building. My eyes ran over the face of it, but I shook my head and turned away. Someday, I would leave Shin-Ra. There must be something else for me then this...

* * *

Inside the stately office on the 43rd story, a man in black leather with flowing hair stares out his window. The people on the ground would normally look like ants, but not to one with his vision. He sees the dark haired SOLDIER smile and walk towards the cafeteria, obviously feeling better. The training grounds were the oppisite way...with a laugh and a shake of his head, Sephiroth prepared himself to go outside for a bit...maybe even go have a 'talk' with a friend of his before the day was over...

* * *


End file.
